


Ultime Promesse

by Dinadette



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: F/M, First Attraction to Woman, Gay Male Character, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Older Woman/Younger Man, Philosophy, Possible Referenced Necrophilia, Power Play, Prophetic Visions, Puns & Word Play, Spiritual, Women In Power, Women in the Military
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinadette/pseuds/Dinadette
Summary: Penthésilée rend une étrange visite à Achille avant le combat...





	Ultime Promesse

Le petit garçon a très peur de déranger le héros, et il lui faut tout son courage pour oser faire bruisser la tenture, et appeler son nom, sa voix tremblotante.

"La belle est là...", lui dit-il, quand enfin la silhouette musclée d'Achille se présente à la porte.

La belle? Quelle belle, se demande-t-il. Quelle étrange formulation. Une belle, passe encore, mais la belle? Se pourrait-il que ce soit une déesse?

 

Mais non. Penthésilée. Il avait entendu des rumeurs de sa présence. 

 

"Qu'on l'amène à moi", ordonne-t-il. On verra si cette vieille femme est si belle. Lui en tout cas ne se déplacera pas.

 

Il l'attend dans sa tente, assis sur un strapontin, et ne se lève pas à son arrivée. Elle ne semble pas vexée. Il se demande même si c'est bien elle. Cheveux long, visage doux, il examine aussi sa silhouette et voudrait voir ses mains, si ce sont celles d'une guerrière. Peut-être n'est-ce pas Penthésilée, mais une suivante, une servante particulièrement bien habillée...

 

Sa voix le détrompe immédiatement.

"Es-tu le jeune Achille?".

Piqué au vif il se lève, et elle rit, triomphante.

"Es-tu la suivante de Penthésilée?", réplique-t-il. Elle lui donne un sourire ironique.

Clairement non. Aucune servante ne se permettrait.

Elle est plus petite que lui d'une tête au moins mais une impression de force se dégage de sa personne.

"Qui est le garçon qui a porté mon message?", taquine-t-elle, "est-ce ton Patrocle? Ou est-ce cette jeune fille que j'ai vue, puisant de l'eau?".

Il s'empourpre à l'allusion.

"Tu es sure d'être la reine des Amazones? Tu ressembles à une maman ou une nourrice qui aurait pris les armes".

Mais une fois de plus, elle rit.

"C'est en effet un peu ce que je suis".

"Chez nous", attaque-t-il, "Quand les femmes sortent au combat c'est que la cause est déjà perdue".

"Chez nous", contre-t-elle, "Il faut pouvoir donner la vie pour avoir le droit de l'ôter... Tu vois, les apparences sont trompeuses".

 

Achille ne sait que dire à ça. 

"Qu'es-tu venue faire ici?".

Elle le fixe. "Je suis venue voir celui qui va m'ôter la mienne".

Ainsi elle sait. Achille est fils de nymphe, il est normal pour lui d'avoir occasionnellement une vision, une fenêtre sur un avenir potentiel ou même certain. 

"Il avait raison, tu es belle". Dit-il cela par pitié, ou pour rassurer une femme de l'âge de son père? Ou parce qu'il a vu qu'il la posséderait, vivante ou morte, et qu'elle ne résisterait pas? Cette image le hante, parce qu'il ne pensait pas, ne pense toujours pas, que ce soit ce qu'il désire. Mais le fils de Thétis ne se trompe que rarement, et il est cet homme. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux blonds cendrés, éclaircis par le soleil qui recuit la terre et les hommes. Il voudrait bien être ailleurs.

 

"Tu auras les funérailles dignes de ton rang, Penthésilée. Reine". Il lui jette son titre comme on jetterait un os à un chien, car ennoblir son ennemi c'est s'ennoblir soi-même. Il est plus flatteur de combattre un noble que son bouvier. Elle accepte la promesse, sa tête inclinant dans un bruissement de voiles et des bijoux. Le son lui rappelle qu'elle est bien femme. Mais peut-être qu'il l'oubliera sur le champ de bataille.


End file.
